The Agent and The Witch
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: My husband came up with the title, so I that's him. This is another PC / HG pairing because I like the pairing. Her brother is Tony because I love them as siblings when she's not dating him in another story. I am bad at summaries but hope you like this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's another Coulson / Hermione story. What can I say?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1**

She didn't know who to expect, when she headed towards her brothers jet, where a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D was going to head back with her. Which was interesting, because from what her brother told her, they had jet's that could take you across the world in four hours at the most. She than realized how funny she may had looked, with just her clutch in her hand, ready to board the plane to her new home. She stopped half way, when she saw the plane, and the name on the side.

It was a purple jet with a large pink, and white floral design, with the words Maya Stark on the side. The nickname her brother had given her, when she was a little girl, and started to visit her father when she turned five. Before than, her father would come to her, because her mother had thought it dangerous for her to travel alone. She noticed a man, wearing beige pants, and a light blue polo shirt, with a pair of shades on.

He held his hand out to greet her as she reached the stairs, and smiled, "I am Agent Coulson, and you must be Maya."

She smiled, as she took a hold of his hand, and jumped as a small surge of electricity shot through her. Her caramel eyes met his ocean blue, seeing that he had felt the same surge, "My name is Hermione Granger-Stark, but I am sure my brother addressed me as Maya. So you could call me whatever you would like."

"Hermione Jean Granger, according to the magical community, your the brightest witch of your time," He saw the nervous expression, and turned his arm, to where a tattoo of a phoenix feather was placed. "It's a magic tattoo so I don't have to carry my wand anymore, they just put the materials magically within the tattoo."

"You're a wizard?" She asked, tracing the feather, causing it to move. It looked like it was waving, "I didn't know I could get the materials tattooed into the skin, where did you get it?" She hadn't realized that she was now holding his arm, until the pilot told them, they needed to board the plane.

Phil smiled as the young woman ran up the stairs, with a pretty blush on her face. He shook the thoughts from his head, reminding himself that she was only nineteen. He found her in one of the white leather seats, and took a seat in the seat across from her, "I could take you to Salem, where I got my wand infused in my arm, if you would like?"

She smiled at him, as she pulled her book from her bag, and turned to write, "Thank you, Agent."

"Please, call me Phil." He smiled bringing a tablet out of his own bag, and started reading himself, "Your brother has come up with some great inventions, which magic doesn't seem to harm, like any other technologies."

"Yeah, when I was visiting him at thirteen, he let me play on his laptop. It blew up with a single touch, that's when he started coming up with technology that I could use, since that's what dad's business was about. My mother had stayed at a hotel, for the month I was with my brother, she wanted to give us sibling time. She said that my brother still needed me, and I still needed him, even after my dad's death. He set my mothers dentist practice up, with all the best technology money could buy, and even helped her hire people just as brilliant as she is," She broke down in tears, as she talked about her parents, recently just loosing her mother less than a year ago.

Phil went to the seat beside her, and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back, "Hermione, I know you've been through a lot in the second war, and if you need someone to talk to about magic I'll be here." He was rubbing her back, as he let her to continue crying against his shoulder, as he just stared out the window.

After a few minutes of crying, she finally pulled back, and gave the agent a shy smile, "Sorry about that, Phil, I guess it still-"

"You don't have to apologize, with what I heard of the wizarding war, it was one hell of a battle. I am just glad that asshole was killed, and that those followers of his, have all been caught." He noticed the surprised expression, and smiled, "I have a subscription for the 'Daily Prophet', along with the 'Salem Tribute'.

She stared out the window, and looked down at the sea, "So why didn't you opt, to take a jet from S.H.I.E.L.D back, instead of this one?" She made a foul face, as she recalled the decorations, that reminded her of a barbie toy. "At least I don't have to worry, about a paparazzi knowing who I am, I mean this plane just blends right in." She commented sarcastically.

He smiled, glad that she wasn't upset, like she had been earlier, "So you had no idea, that he bought you a plane?"

She sighed, as she closed her eyes, "He's been trying to cheer me up, since I lost my mom." She smiled, as she remembered going back to her moms dental practice, to collect belongings. She had planned to sale the practice, but was surprised to see, that her brother hired a new head dentist. "He bought my mom's practice for me, and hired one of the best dentist in England, to run the dental. He didn't want me to lose what my mother made, because he knew the hard work, which she had to have gone through." She blushed, at the way the man was staring at her, realizing he hadn't gone back to the other seat. He was also gripping her hand, or was she actually gripping his, "I apologize, my brother tells me I have two modes, a silent mode, and a babble mode."

"I rather listen to you, than your brother talking, he has a tendency to talk about himself. It's nice to know there's more to him, than what he says there is," He assured, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, before standing to his feet, "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please," She answered, as she got to her own feet as well, and walked over to where a table was across from the coffee machine, "Tono, he really does love himself, doesn't he?"

"Tono?" Phil tilted his head, as he watched the young witch, add a little sugar.

She blushed again, as she nodded, "Sorry, just something I always called him, since I was a kid."

'Please buckle up your seat belts, we are coming in for a landing,' The pilot informed.

Hermione smiled at the agent, as they made there way back to there seats, and followed the directions, "The time really went by fast."

"It most certainly did, but I suppose it could be due to the company, that I had with me this time," Phil agreed, almost sorry that they would be parting already, than smiled as a thought came to him, "You could call me, whenever you need a break from your brother, and all the others who visit."

"I would like that," She smiled back at him, before the door to the plane opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's another Coulson / Hermione story. What can I say?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Maya, did you love the plane?" Tony asked, running towards his sister, as soon as the elevator stopped on the floor, leading into her brothers penthouse. "I even set the top floor up for you, so you have your own apartment," he kissed the top of his little sisters head, "Can't believe we're together again."

Hermione shoved her brother lightly, as she turned to where his girlfriend was standing, and smiled as she hugged the strawberry blonde, "Pepper, how are you doing? Please tell me you decorated the apartment, don't think I could stand living in a barbie room, the jet was awful enough."

"You told me that you wished, that you could have a real barbie plane," Tony reminded, looking at his own sister.

"When I was seven years old, Tono!" The younger sibling exclaimed.

Pepper wrapped an assuring arm around her boyfriends sister, and lead her back towards the elevator, whispering in the young girls ear, "I left the walls white, so you could do your own thing, and your furniture is mostly antiques, from some of the pictures he showed me of your childhood home. You're brother said, your mom had a lot of antiques, and liked the historical things. So I used the antiques, for your bedroom, and library. The rest of the apartment is modern, with red, black, and gray. You-" 

"Pepper, can I ask you something?"

The older woman paused, and turned to look at the witch, "You know you could, Maya?"

"What do you know about, Phil Coulson?" The witch asked, as they entered her apartment, a smile crossing her face.

Pepper seemed to think for a moment, surprised by the question, "He's a very nice man, he would do anything to help someone, and is a hard worker. He is a very loyal friend," she noticed the younger Stark, as she stared down at her phone, with a small smile, "I believe he is single."

Hermione stared at Pepper, who was giving a knowing smile, and blushed, "He's taking me to Salem Alley, we'll take the floo from his place, so we could floo straight there."

"What's in Salem?" Pepper asked curiously, as she walk towards the couch, and sat down. She watched as the younger girl followed.

"Salem has this way of using the wands materials, into a tattoo for magical people, instead of them holding a wand at all times," The witch answered, she looked towards the television, noticing a wall of box episodes of random shows. "What's with all the box sets?"

"Your brother thought since your school didn't have electronics, he was going to buy you a box set, of every show he thought you should see." Pepper answered, laughing as she remembered Tony, walking into the 'Best Buy', declaring he was going to buy one of each DVD, or Blu-Ray from the last eleven years. "You even have areas in the apartment, where you just place your palm, and a computer screen appears in front of you. I believe Phil's address, is located in the contact listing, if you needed to find his place."

"Thank you, Pepper. Phil told me to meet him at noon tomorrow, but actually forgot to leave his address, before we parted ways. She stood to her feet, and started walking down the hall, where she saw a door with a large gold H. Than entered it, to go into the closet, where there was every design, and color converse. A whole wall of denims folded on shelves of one wall, a couple racks of blouses, sweaters, and a smaller rack of dresses. She even noticed five pairs of shoes, that probably were for the dresses, "I was worried that Tono, was going to order me every dress, that was in Bloomingdale. So this is why you asked about what I liked to wear, thanks Pepper."

"Your brother went straight to the dress section, when we entered the store, so that's when I sent a text asking your preference. I got you one of each style, and color, in each pair of jeans. I know you like your t-shirts, and sweaters, much like your brother, so I ordered them on the 'Hot Topic' website. There were some cute pants on the sight, so I got some, and three pairs of boots. Tony narrowed it down to two casual dresses, one cocktail dress, and two formal dresses. The formal dresses are white, so you could charm them whatever color you want, if you choose to do so."

"Sounds wonderful, and I am gl-" She jumped slightly, when her phone went off, and smiled when she recognized the agents number, "I think Phil, remembered I didn't know where he lived, I need to take this."

Pepper smiled, as she left the young woman alone, to her phone call, "I will be in my office, if you need anything, bye."

Hermione smiled, as she answered the phone, after she was alone, "Hello, Phil."

"Hello again, Hermione," Phil greeted, sounding like he was moving around, "I forgot to leave my address, thought you might need it to get here."

"Might help," She smiled as she listened to the agent, as she lied back in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's another Coulson / Hermione story. What can I say?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione watched as the wizard, separated the materials of her wand, and magicked them to bend into an image of a otter, before the small creature seemed to dive on her shoulder. A few more waves of the artist's wand, the otter reappeared against her arm, and relaxing on it's back. "This is incredible, wonder why they don't have places like this, in England."

"There is a place in Russia, but most of them overseas, like to stick to the past. So it's not surprising, that there aren't to many heard of, in that region of the world," The artist answered, smiling as he watched the witch, admiring his work, "So what brings the Miss Hermione Granger, to this part of the world?"

The wizard had long black straight hair, blue crystal eyes, and a copper complexion, and looked around twenty-five. He noticed the shock of the witch, from him being familiar with her name, "Sorry, I get the Daily Prophet."

"I came to live with my brother," She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated being recognized, because she always ended up with flashes of the war. She brought out some money, and handed it to the wizard, not caring it was to much, "Thanks for the beautiful work, and we have reservations somewhere, right Phil?"

Phil didn't have time to answer as the witch, grabbed him by the hand, and hurried him out of the shop. He looked at her worriedly, as she leaned against a wall of the magic pet shop next door, and started taking deep breaths, "What's wrong, Maya?"

She gave a small smile, "I hate being recognized, especially by people I don't know," she explained, turning to look at her arm, where the otter was hopping around. "It feels weird, not having my wand on me, instead of the tattoo."

"You should try it out," The wizard suggested, as he pointed towards a rose, and magically brought it to his hand.

She looked at a floral shop, and smiled as she approached the cashier, "Accio pink carnation," she smiled as the said flower, floated right into her hand, before giving the lady some money. She turned to her companion, and smiled, "Wow, that was fun."

He smiled as he grabbed the rest of the pink carnations, and brought it to the florist, who wrapped it for him. He handed her a card, and watched as she rang the flowers up, before handing him them, "Good thing about America, the magic villages accept regular currency," he handed her the flowers, and smiled as she blushed as she took the gift. "Yours looked a little lonely."

She turned to hide her blush, and started walking in the opposite direction, "We should probably get back to New York."

He smiled as she hugged the flowers, against her chest as they started walking, stopping her when they reached a restaurant, "I actually did have reservations, if you were hungry."

She stopped, and looked around the shops, noticing a couple of the people looking her way. Than she looked at her friend, who waited for her answer, and smiled at him, "Of course, but it's my treat, for taking-"

"A gentleman always pays for a date," He cut her off, taking her hand in his, and leading her into the small cafe.

"This was a date?" She asked surprised, using the excuse of looking around the room, to hide the blush. She gave a shy smile, as he helped her into her seat, and took a seat next to her. "This is a very nice place, not what you would expect, from looking at it from the outside."

"I usually get something, and take it home with me, since there's not anyone else I could bring here." He smiled at the awe in her eyes, as two salads suddenly appeared, along with two flutes of wine, "I like this place, because they serve whatever is being cooked for the day, takes away the hassle of deciding. Today is a salmon, in citrus, and garlic sauce, served on a bed of wild rice, with steamed carrots. I have the daily dishes, pinned to my own fridge, so I know which are good days to come here. I hope you like fish."

"I love fish," She smiled, taking a bite of her salad, letting out a soft moan. "This is fantastic, what dressing is this?"

"It's a house recipe, something to do with berries, and some type of juice," He thanked the waitress, as she took the plates, "So what are you planning to do, now that you've moved here?"

"I think I'll just help my brother out, I am still jumpy around large crowds, and sometimes have breakdowns if I get overwhelmed." She noticed a few of the diners whispering, as they looked in there directions, "and I thought it would be better here, but-"

"Don't worry about them, they don't know where we live," Phil assure taking her hand, and rubbing circles with his thumb on her palm. He called a waitress over, and asked to make the rest of there order to go, before leading the witch to the check stand, "We'll go back to my place, and eat the rest of our meal, if you'd like."

She smiled at her date, as he held there meals, and than lead her to a backroom where a floo was located. "Thank you."

 **The Next Morning**

"You have a nice place, Phil," She complemented, as she walked out of his bedroom, wearing the shirt from the night before.

Phil couldn't keep the smile off his face, still not believing hey had ended dating the nineteen year old witch in front of him three months ago. They had ended up sleeping together, the first night he came to her apartment in the stark tower, and they fell asleep watching a movie. She had woken him up with her pained screams, than explained about the constant nightmares of what she's been through, and him having her promise that she'd come to him at any time.

The thought of her in any kind of pain, made his blood boil with thoughts of who brought the pain, and he actually wanted to kill them. He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her own smiling lips.

He released the hold on her, and smiled as she walked to get herself a cup of coffee, and than sat at his table. "So any plans for the day?"

She stared down at her cup, "I have a portkey, which will be taking me back to England, for a fundraiser benefit for the orphans?" Her hands were shaking slightly, which happened when she was talking about the place, which held painful memories.

He sat beside her after removing the mug, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which instantly calmed her, "Why are you so nervous, weren't you the one who organized the event?"

"Yes I am the organizer, but it still hurts when I think of the lives taken in the war, and why they have so many orphans," Explained the young woman, as she looked into her down at her lap.

He stood back to his feet, and pulled the young woman into his arms, as he wrapped his arms around him, "I have like months of sick time available, and a few 'I owe you' to redeem, how about I go with you. I can be there for support, and I will donate something as well."

The witch smiled as she turned her eyes, to meet his with a smile, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Assured the agent, leaning in to kiss her lips, "I'll call Maria right now, and let her know to tell Fury, that I won't be around for a couple weeks. Than after the benefit, you and I could take a mini vocation, and visit Magic Hawaii."

"I would really like that," The young woman smiled, as she rested her head against the agents chest, "Thank you, Phil."

"Anything for you, Mia," Phil whispered, as he kissed the witch's crown.


End file.
